One Night Stand
by ChelleLew
Summary: Ria attracts some attention when she goes out to dinner. Antonio helps deflect the unwanted attention, progressing into what could be a One Night Stand.


**I do not own anyone that you may recognize or their likeness, in any way shape or form. This is just for fun!**

* * *

><p>Ria's confident stride drew stares as she crossed the crowded room. Her houndstooth printed pencil skirt, black cut-out crop sleeveless blouse, black suede jacket, small red clutch, and red peep-toe heels left every man in the room breathless and every woman in the room envious of her confidence. She wasn't model-thin by any means. She carried herself with an air that said 'I know who I am and I am <strong>thrilled<strong> with me. If you don't like it, lump it.'

The _maître d_' sat her at a table, alone, and basked in the glow of her smile as she tipped him for his service. As he turned to return to his station, he nearly tripped over the couple seated at the next table. Making his excuses, he scurried away. Ria sat quietly, sipping on the wine she ordered and then nibbling on her hors d'oeuvres alone. It became obvious to everyone that this was not a date night; this woman was out on her own.

A rowdy bunch of people came in. A large group of men…and women. Some were wearing suits. Others were wearing jeans and t-shirts. Still others were in work-out attire. They took up a whole section of the restaurant and most of the bar. Drinks were flowing, laughter rang through the air and it appeared that they were all having a very good time.

One very friendly man with dark flowing hair approached Ria's table. A gentle, "Thank you but I'm eating right now." blew him off. A blonde headed man with beautiful ringlets tried next, but he was also met with a kind, "Please, not while I'm eating." The tattooed man with greenish blue eyes made and attempt. "While you make an attractive offer, I just want to eat in peace." The three men shared their rebuffs with their friends, who decided that the woman with the iron will would be the prize for the night. The attempts continued, flirting and interrupting her meal every chance they could.

As Ria's frustration mounted, one man sat back and observed, waiting for the opportune moment to strike. As Ria's partially eaten dinner was taken away, he swooped in with the dessert that he ordered and placed himself between her and his co-workers. He whispered in her ear, "It's not your dinner, but it has fruit, ma chérie." He crossed his arms over his chest and faced away from her as she ate.

When she finished she asked, "You aren't going to harass me, too?"

"Niet. Why would I bother you while you eat? If I want to capture the attention of a woman as beautiful as you, I would take her to dinner myself or whisk her away once she has eaten her fill. I certainly would not bother her while she is eating." He picked up Ria's hand and kissed the back of it. She dropped her eyes to look at the floor. "I have embarrassed you. That was not my intent. Please, let me make it up to you." As Ria tried to pull her hand back he held on tighter. "Let me take you for a walk, away from prying eyes." Nodding, Ria reached for her clutch and jacket. The man sprang up to hold her jacket open for her. As his co-workers glared, he led Ria out of the restaurant.

"You seemed to make many men angry." she murmured.

"That is not my concern." he said, tucking her arm under his. "Are you comfortable walking in those shoes?" Looking down, she laughed. "How about we go for a drive?" He asked. She led him to her car. "I am…"

"Antonio Cesaro, speaker of five languages." she said.

He laughed and asked, "And you are?"

"My name is Wisteria. If you call me that I will use my shoe to gut you. My friends call me Ria."

"I will avoid the gutting and call you Ria." he laughed, opening her door.

Ria slid her jacket off and tossed it into the backseat, drawing a muffled groan from the man beside her. Wordlessly she slid into the passenger seat of her car. He shut the door and raced to the driver's side. As he left the parking lot, he saw several of his co-workers glaring from the windows of the restaurant.

Driving through the small town, Antonio made sure to stop at every traffic light. He called upon every ounce of his courage to reach for her hand and clasp it in his own. "How long are you in town?" Ria asked.

"Just for the night." he said regretfully.

She kicked off her heels as he accelerated down Main Street. "Then we need to make this count." Ria turned her body slightly and raised her feet, resting them across the front seat to rest in Antonio's lap. She spread her knees apart slightly and knew that she heard him groan this time. "Is there a problem?"

"Not at all." He whispered. Ria let her skirt slide up, letting go of his hand. She reached for his waistband. "Ria…I need to focus, to drive."

Realizing that they were out of the town limits, Ria undid her seatbelt and moved to straddle his lap. Careful to stay to one side, she whispered in his right ear, "My house is on the next road to the left. Concentrate. You can do it." Her smile split her face as she slid both hands down to pull his pants wide open. Antonio pressed on the accelerator harder. Ria pulled him free. The car screeched into the turn. Ria rocked on the man, kissing his neck and nibbling on his ear. "Difficulty focusing?" He growled. "Tenth house on the right." He started counting houses under his breath. She reached over her head and touched the garage door opener. More squealing tires signaled that they were in her driveway. He turned off the car and shut the garage door.

"It's dangerous to drive with someone on your lap. You do know that, right?"

"You know it's dangerous to leave a woman this close to organism?" she retorted. He grabbed the back of her head with one hand, plundering her mouth with his tongue. This prevented her from screaming when he slid her underwear to the side and plunged three fingers into her very wet tunnel, situated right over top of him. She rocked and popped and slammed and spasmed. He held her through it all until she finally screamed her release and collapsed in his arms.

"You aren't done yet. Not by a long shot." He opened the door and hauled her out, kicking the door shut. Ria was boneless in his arms as he started through the house, stopping in the living room. "Heck with it." he groaned, laying her down on the sofa with her legs hanging over the arm. He shoved her skirt up to her waist and yanked her panties off. Her shoes were tossed on the floor as well. "Time for nice later." Antonio braced one hand on the sofa cushion beside her head and with the other he grasped hold of the wooden frame on the back. Ria held on to the arm rest as he pummeled her into completion. The shouts had barely faded from the air when he lifted her up and headed for her bedroom. "Nice will come. Eventually."

Ria woke up just as the sun was dawning. A tongue was dancing across her thighs. She stretched her arms over her head and felt him stretch to fondle as far as he could reach. "I promised you nice, Schätzchen. Now is the time to show you just how nice I can be."

"I can't take a whole lot more of your 'nice', Antonio. I need you." Ria whispered, caressing his face with her hands. "Come to me. Love me. Now." He couldn't argue with her and slid home.

Arching into her for the third time in less than twelve hours, Antonio knew that this one night stand was anything but normal. Freezing in position, on the cusp of the most explosive one of them all, he breathed into her hair, "Come with me. Stay with me. Come for me."

What else could she say? "Yes! Yes! Yes!"

* * *

><p>ma chérie – my dearest in French<p>

niet – no in Russian and Dutch

Schätzchen – treasure in German


End file.
